sam_and_cat_nickelodeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Valentine
Catarina "Cat" Valentine is one of the title characters of Sam & Cat, alongside Sam Puckett. She is a continued character from Victorious. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Biography Edit Background Edit After Cat's parents left for a while to tend to her brother in Idaho, Cat, at the suggestion of her friend Jade West, decided to settle with her Nona because she refused to stay with her mean aunt and uncle. According to the Victorious Wiki, her hair is naturally brown. Season 1 Edit Cat Valentine teams up with her roommate, Sam Puckett, in #Pilot and becomes a babysitter with her to fund for their crazy adventures. Personality Edit Relationships EditCat is an extremely sweet and caring girl with a fear of clouds. She is happy-go-lucky, very bubbly, and lost in her own mind at times. She often unknowingly gets herself into sticky situations.[3] There are still some traits that Cat has from Victorious, for example, her love for her purple giraffe, her craving for bibble, and her sweet, bubbly but dim-witted personality. Sam Puckett Edit :Main article: Cat and Sam (2011: Acquaintance) (2013–Present: Best friend; Roommate; Co-worker) Cat and Sam become roommates and best friends in the pilot episode and create a babysitting business to fund their adventures. Cat cares about what happens to Sam and brings out the best in her, and together, the two are able to get through anything. They sometimes fight with each other, but they eventually make up.[3] Nona Edit :Main article: Cat and Nona (1995–Present: Grandmother) Cat and Nona Cat and her grandmother have a good relationship; they care a lot for each other. Cat was very upset that her Nona was moving to Elderly Acres, but Nona reassured her that she would visit Cat often. Dice Edit :Main article: Cat and Dice (2013–Present: Neighbor and Good Friend) Dice and Cat are neighbors and friends. Dice often comes into Cat's apartment and shares the latest news with her and to sell items. Cat loves it when Dice advertises his newest products. Dice has also been very helpful to Cat's babysitting service with Sam. Jade West Edit (2008–Present: Close Friend and Classmate) Cat and Jade had a very good relationship in Victorious. Jade was never as mean to Cat as she was to some of the other characters and they treated each other like best friends, despite Jade's brassy personality. Robbie Shapiro Edit (2008–Present: Close Friend and Long-time Crush) Cat and Robbie are close friends throughout Victorious. Robbie seems to be more tolerant of Cat's behavior, and Cat seems to be the nicest girl to Robbie. Robbie has proven many times that he likes Cat as more than a friend but she never vocally admitted any feelings for him. However, in #TheKillerTunaJump, Jade reveals that Cat has had a crush on Robbie for a long time, confirming that Cat does have feelings for him. This is later on supported when Cat says, "Robbie, I thought you and me had something really special," and calls him her "kind-of boyfriend." Cat also tried to save Robbie from the tuna, but she passed out after her head hit the tank. Robbie then asks Cat out at the hospital and she accepts, leading to a relationship in the future. Sikowitz Edit (2010–Present: Teacher-student and Friend) Sikowitz is Cat's teacher. In #MommaGoomer, Sikowitz let Cat and Sam use his classroom so Goomer's mother could see Goomer "teach". Cat remarked that Sikowitz was insane. Freddie Benson Edit (2014–Present: Friends) This friendship has started in the episode, #TheKillerTunaJump. Cat decides to call Freddie on Sam's phone to make Sam jealous since Jade and Sam are now best friends. Cat convinces Freddie that Sam was in an accident, so he flies to L.A. to see if she's okay and learns that this isn't true. Cat ends up flirting with him and they both share a nice Spanish conversation before they spend the whole day together. Even though Freddie learns he was used, they do still have a minor friendship between each other. Quotes Edit